Befire the wedding
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Leo and Victor where changing in the basement before the wedding. What else where they doing?


Leo saw this as the perfect opportunity. It was Piper and his wedding day and he and Victor had been sent downstairs to the basement to get ready. The mirrors and clothes racks had been set out nicely to hold the suits. So Leo was down here, with Victor, one of the most handsome men Leo had ever come across.

But could Leo do this, not knowing if Victor would give him the same love back? He didn't know. Not knowing was the worst part.

Victor had stripped, standing in his black briefs and buttoning up his shirt, had felt a bit of resentment to Leo and what he did.

"Still" he thought, will be nice to have a son in law, a really good looking one too.

Victor has buttoned half of his shirt by now when he looked round to Leo. Leo stood in a similar way. He stood in a pair of multicoloured stripped briefs, and his shirt fully buttoned and he was attempting to do his tie.

Victor brought up a conversation as he went to help Leo, something about sports cars, Leo wasn't listening, he was more interested in his future father in law rubbing his hands by his neck and chest. He thought of what was beneath Victors black briefs. Doing so created a tent in his own briefs. He was hoping Victor might notice. Leo was startled back to reality when Victor said "Well?"

Leo was totally blank he had no idea what to say, he just looked into the eyes of the older man. Victor looked back into Leo's; it was as if he could see what Leo was thinking. This fact proved true when Victor leaned in for a long passionate kiss. Leo returned the kiss, hoping he was not dreaming. He realised he wasn't when he felt Victors hands now scrunching his hair and using his hands to push his head down. Victor removed his shirt and Leos. Leo licked and sucked Victors stomach and belly button.

Victor pulled the waistband of his briefs to release his 9" manhood.

"God Patty was lucky" Leo thought. He began to suck the older mans package. Deep throating it. Leos eyes watered. He couldn't believe this was happening at last.

After several minutes of sucking, Victor pulled Leo away, picked him up and turned him around. He pulled down the younger mans briefs and began to lick Leo's butt hole.

His tongue went deeper and deeper. Leo moaned through out. Now Victor had placed a finger in Leos entrance. Then two, then three. He could feel Leo still resisting so played around a bit for inserting the fourth. Leo moaned again, his own manhood was harder than he could ever remember it being.

Victor didn't care for any lubricant or condom. Instead he just inserted himself into Leo. He pumped away generously for a few minutes realising what spot Leo liked most. Victor hit this a few times and then inserted it all. Leo moaned louder, almost shouting if it hadn't been for the girls two floors up.

Victor, feeling ready removed himself from Leo walked around to the front of the younger man and shot his load all over his face. Victor noticed how needy Leo was in his area, and decided to return the favour. He gave Leo a really fast hand job. Victor being totally selfish didn't do anything else for Leo. Leo shot his load up onto his body, panting and wanting more.

This was not to happen, Victor had changed as Leo was finishing off. Leo wiped himself down and began to get ready again. He had everything on except the tie. Victor assisted him with it, looking at Leo as he always had done before, he disapproved of him. It was as if everything that just happened never did. Leo was heart broken. They didn't speak until Cole came in to tell them that it was nearly time to go. Cole retreated from the basement. Leo was about to follow until Victor pulled his hand. He looked into Leos eyes and gave him another kiss. When he pulled away he looked at Leo with a strange look. He ran a finger through the younger mans hair, pulled it out with a drop of the cum from earlier. He ran this finger along Leos lips and into his mouth. Leo swallowed and grew a smile on his face.

"You know…" said Victor "I go golfing every Friday, it could be a good time for use to bond as father and son in-law."

Leo smiled "can't wait" he replied.

He walked toward the stairs, almost limping, his ass was still sore from Victors doing. Victor smiled, he walked up behind Leo and gave him a pat on the ass.

2i have one more thing" Victor called. Going through his bag he pulled out a butt plug. "Wear this through you wedding, that way you'll always be thinking of me." He pulled down the younger mans pants, Leo was now going commando, he didn't bother putting his briefs back on earlier.

Victor inserted the plug and slapped the young mans ass before pulling the pants out. Leo was now walking more uncomfortably than before. This was a strange turn on for him though. He hoped for more of this on their later golf trips.

The end…


End file.
